


The Minister's Box

by SleeplessDreamer927



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessDreamer927/pseuds/SleeplessDreamer927
Summary: Hermione finds herself as the security detail for two high profile wizards as they planned a last minute trip to the Quidditch tournament in Italy.Who plans a high profile trip last minute anyway?The Malfoy’s, that's who.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	The Minister's Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Horny Readers!
> 
> This is my first published story, so be gentle and leave me some love.
> 
> I wrote this for one of my friends I met in the Harry Potter Fandom. 
> 
> This is for you, friend. Enjoy.

She hated Kingsly for guilting her into this assignment. 

She wanted to hex him to next Tuesday the moment he mentioned she would be attending a Quidditch match.

Hermione Granger was not known to enjoy the silly game. She found it down right boring. The only reason she attended so many games during her time at Hogwarts was because most of her friends were on the Gryffindor team. It was her job to show up and support them. Even if she did have her nose buried in a book the whole time.

But as part of her Head of Department job, she really couldn’t refuse this assignment. After all, it was her department's job to maintain the safety and security of international traveling of high profile witches and wizards. But why did it have to be _this_ family? Why did they _need_ to attend the Quidditch World Cup in Italy last minute? Why did _she_ have to be the only other person in the department without a current assignment for the weekend?

Who plans a high profile trip last minute anyway?

The Malfoy’s, that's who.

Hermione finds herself waiting impatiently outside of the international travel office. The meeting time was 5 minutes ago and there still was no sight of either blonde wizard. She snorts. What kind of respectable person shows up fashionably late? 

The Malfoy’s, that’s who.

How ironic that Hermione Granger was there to protect two former Death Eaters on their trip. She finds herself snorting again at that thought. Ironic indeed. Deep in thought, she doesn’t notice either of the men quickly approaching her in the hall. She doesn’t notice the smirk on both of their faces. And she definitely doesn’t see the mischievous grin that they exchange at one another as they stand there directly in front of her. 

“Granger.”

Hermione squeaks, startled with how close both men are to her and realizing that she never even noticed them walk up next to her. Embarrassment washes over her as if they just caught her with a hand in the cookie jar. Her face turns crimson and they both tilt their head at her in bewilderment. They were looking at her with an animalistic grin — their matching dark eyes looking deadly. Like they were the predators and she was their prey. She shivers at that uncomfortable thought. 

“Sorry, but if you would have been here on time, we would have already been on our way to our hotel in Italy. I never thought either of you would be caught showing up late. You know since being late is downright rude.” She states with her hands on her hips.

“My apologies Ms. Granger, it was entirely my doing. I had forgotten— _something_ — back at the Manor and Draco insisted we go back for it.”

Squinting at the older Malfoy, she wonders what could they have forgotten. Nothing could have been that important. However, she didn’t have time to dwell on that thought. They needed to be on their way before they missed their portkey. 

“Well, don’t let it happen again, yeah? If you two will follow me, we can check in and be on our way. Once there, we will have enough time to get changed in our rooms and head to the tournament.”

They both nod and Draco opens the door — allowing her to lead the way.

* * *

The hotel suite was amazing. But she couldn't appreciate its beauty when all she could think about was her worry. The match is what worried her the most. She wasn't sure what to expect in such a formal setting with these two men in attendance. What Kingsley failed to mention to her until the day before the trip was that she would be sitting in the Minister’s Box — alone — with both men. This meant she was required to be dressed to the nines. And she only owned one dress suitable for the occasion with such a last minute notice. 

Hermione looked over herself in the floor length mirror. Her makeup was subtle and her hair was in a loose side braid. She frowned at the exposure of her body in this dress. She doesn’t even remember why she purchased it. It was an emerald green, thigh length dress that hugged every one of her curves dangerously. It sparkled with the light and was complemented by the silver chains that hung off her neck and over breasts. She could have easily fit into the Slytherin house looking this beautiful in green. The dress matched perfectly with her black heels that had straps float up around her ankles. She knew she looked like a goddess and it was confirmed further once she stepped out of her room. Both men looked at her and gulped. Their eyes fixed on her as they studied her beauty. 

“What?” She demanded. “Too dressy? I knew it. I didn’t have anything else to wear to this stupid game. I will go ch—.”

“Don’t.”

Hermione looked up at Draco as he stood mere inches from her person. She swallowed hard looking at him. His eyes were unforgettable as he attempted a sneak; looking down towards her exposed chest and letting out a small, throaty growl. His eyes widened as he noticed that she — Hermione Jean Granger — looked delicious in green. It was as if a light suddenly turned on. He watched her as he scrunched his face with wonder. Why hadn’t he noticed that she was beautiful before this?

Hermione blushed, but kept a straight face, as she walked to the door. Hips swaying with every step she took on her way to her coat that hung by the door. Both men were stunned, standing there like deer in headlights, as they watched her breasts bounce and jiggle with each sharp click of her heels.

“Shall we go now?” she says with a sly smile, looking back over her shoulder at them. She knew they were staring at her and it made her body hot with arousal. The men share a quick knowing look with each other before they head out the door. 

* * *

Once in the Minister’s Box, she walks straight to the front of the room. Hermione has never had the privilege of being this high up in the stands while sitting in such important seats. She stood there, amazed, looking over at the crowd below through the large window. She wondered if any of the people below could see her standing there in a room alone with two men. 

“They can’t see you, you know.” 

She looks back slowly at the oldest Malfoy in awe. It was as if he could read her mind. But that was silly, he couldn’t read her mind. Could he?

“Would you like a drink, Granger?”

“You both can call me Hermione.” She says aimed at Draco standing at the bar. “And yes, I would love one.”

Hermione returns her gaze back towards the crowd just in time as the crowd erupts in cheers. Unaware that she was being watched.

“The view is spectacular, isn’t it?”

“Mm. Indeed Father.”

Spectacular indeed she thought as she stood in awe. The players from both teams were zooming around, showing off, and waving to the crowd below. 

“I take it, _Hermione_ " Draco purred. "That this is your first time in the Minister’s Box?”

She gulped again, slightly nervous, and took the drink from his hand. “Yes.”

Why was she nervous? It was just a Quidditch game after all. But she felt uneasy standing at the front of the room alone. She shifted on her feet and walked to the back of the room. She had a job to do. But for a moment, she forgot that she was the security. 

“Come now, Ms. Granger. You can come sit with us. I doubt anyone would dare to enter this room. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Lucius’ smile made her feel like liquid as he patted the seat between him and Draco on the only couch in the room. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with her. She was a professional. But here she was, shifting on her feet so her thighs would rub together to hide that slick feeling dripping between her legs. She has never been affected like this before in her life and that scared her. Of course, she sat down between the two men, her drink in her hand, and flushed with such sudden arousal. 

* * *

As the game went on, Lucius and Draco would shift slightly. Any other woman might not have noticed the small movements. But Hermione was thorough at detail. She watched as Lucius’ hand would rest on his thigh and twitch slightly closer to her every few minutes. She watched as Draco shifted uncomfortably next to her as if he was attempting to adjust himself. This resulted in his thigh pressing onto hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of both men. This, she knew, would cause her to leave a wet spot on the couch if she was not careful. 

Lucius leaned into her, his lips close to her neck and ear, as he whispered “Do you want to play a game, Ms. Granger?”

She snapped her neck towards Lucius and looked at him with wonder. Unsure of where this situation was going. That was until both men glanced around her to look at each other. 

“If the Italian’s score next, will you be brave and let Draco and I kiss you? How does that sound, My Love? Are you brave enough to bet with us?”

She gulped, hard. There was no hope for the panties she was wearing tonight. They were soaked the moment she felt his warm breath next to her ear. Of course she was brave, she was a Gryffindor. But she didn’t want to give in that easily.

“What if the Irish win? It only seems fair that I get something if you lose this bet." 

Hermione could see their curiosity brewing. They didn't expect her to play along, let alone give her own stipulation. 

"I think if the Irish score next, I want you both to help me with something. Something fun. No questions asked. What do you say? Are _you_ feeling brave?"

Both men growled. Shifting even more uncomfortably. Hermione Granger wanted to play with the snakes. Such a brave little lioness. 

"Deal." Both of them agreed in unison. 

* * *

The second half of the game moves forward without a score. All three of them anxious with anticipation. Hermione stands up abruptly and walks to the window, needing to stretch her overheated legs. She can hear their ragged breath change with every step she took. She can feel the men's eyes burning into the back of her body as she gazes over the crowd. And when she flexes her glutes as she bends into the window, she can hear both of them take a breath sharp enough to cut their lungs. A world where Hermione Granger — muggle born — can make both Malfoy men pine after her is one she never expected to find herself in. 

"Ms. Granger, has anyone ever told you that you are stunningly beautiful in green? It makes me want to—"

She felt his fingers brush against her shoulder as he pushed the loose strands of her hair away. He was closer to her than anyone has been in years. So close that she could smell him. So close that she could feel his breath dance across her sensitive skin. So close that her body reacted with pure anticipation. 

"Do you trust us, Hermione?" 

Hermione couldn't speak —only nod and give off a tiny whimper. She was petrified with arousal. Both Malfoy men touched her skin and the feeling was intoxicating. Closing her eyes, she heard Lucius murmur, "Good." 

Her hands were forced to the window above her head, planted firmly with his own hands. Lucius stood behind her, nudging her thighs apart to fit his own between them, and making her back arch as he bent her against the glass. She knew she would leave a spot of her juices on his trousers once he removed his leg. Lucius trailed his hand down her body as Draco stood next to her, placing a hand on her chin and turning her head towards him. “Good girl”, he whispered. Her eyes glazed over as she stood there, she was higher than she has ever been before. 

Draco’s lips came crashing into hers at the same time Lucius’ fingers found their way inside her folds. She moaned into Draco's mouth— unable to focus as warm fingers found their way to that sweet spot inside her pussy. It had been years since she had been kissed, let alone touched like this. 

“My my Ms. Granger, you are just dripping for me. I was afraid you would pull away from us. But I was wrong wasn’t I? You’re such a good girl and good girls get rewarded. Don’t they Draco?”

Draco removed his mouth from hers. Looking deep into her chestnut brown eyes. She was floating in the clouds as she felt her knickers fall to the ground. Hands still planted on the glass, Lucius entered her in one quick sharp thrust, causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion. 

Draco gave a wicked grin as he leaned in and nipped at her neck. The sensation all over her body was too much. Her mind was lost and her skin was crawling with pleasure. “That’s it, Hermione. Do you like being fucked by my father while I touch you? Who knew that Hermione Granger would grow up to be such a little slut. A slut who loved having sex with two men in public.”

Hermione was close. Her whimpers became persistent as she tried to keep them down. But she couldn’t. She screamed and shook as she came undone all over Lucius’ cock. Juices flowing down the both of them as he continued to pound into her while chanting the word fuck into her ear. 

“I’m going to cum Ms. Granger. I’m going to cum so hard and fill you up like the little slut that you are. You’re such a good girl, My Love. Such a good girl.”

With a final thrust, she felt his release as it flooded her with warmth and fullness. Hermione has never let anyone finish inside of her before this moment and all she kept thinking about was how she wanted more. 

Draco Growled as Lucius pulled out of her. A rush of their combined fluids dripped out of her cunt upon his exit. She was spent as she barely stood there in her heels panting. 

“Mm. My turn”, she heard Draco say. With one quick zip, her dress was on the ground along with her panties. Fully naked with the exception of her heels is how Draco wanted her. He grabbed her hands off the glass and pulled them behind her. Easing her into a position that pushed her breasts against the cold window. She couldn’t help but think how thankful she was that nobody could see into the Minister’s Box window. Draco kissed the back of her shoulder and asked if she was ready. Hermione couldn’t think — just nod and whine once more. He eased his way into her, more gently than Lucius. His cock was much thicker than his fathers and he didn’t want to hurt her. 

“That’s it, Hermione. Slowly. You’re such a good girl taking my cock like this.”

Hermione felt the moment he bottomed out. She had never felt so full and alive. Her body was humming as their magic danced around them. Pumping her into the window as she cried in satisfaction. She was going to cum, harder than she did before. Her whimpers and cries become erratic as Lucius bends in and kisses her temple. 

“Cum for us, My Love. Cum all over Draco’s cock as he fucks you against this glass for everyone to see.”

Hermione’s eyes grew large, but she was unable to hold onto her senses any longer. She glanced down at the crowd, now realizing that people were in fact turning around to look at them. She realized that she had fucked both men against this window— giving the crowd a show. Draco grunted as he began emptying himself into her and sending her over her own ledge. Her head tilted towards the heavens as she screamed. Her body control diminished as she trembled. Lucius’ hands were the only things holding her up as Draco pumped the last of his hot release into her tight pussy. 

Hermione never noticed being picked up and placed on the couch. The world was black and spinning, not wanting to finally open her eyes. She sighed at the sight before her once she did. Both Malfoy’s stood over her with smiles that stretched ear to ear. They were satisfied with their choice of events. 

“Ms. Granger, you truly are a good girl. I’m so glad Draco convinced me to request you for our little trip. I’m sure all of the fans in the stadium heard you scream both times as you gave them a little show.”

Lucius grinned with mischievous sparkles in his eyes as Hermione sat up and slapped both of them on the chest. 

“You’re bastards. Both of you!”

Both Malfoy men laughed, “We know.”


End file.
